Franco-German Commonwealth
The Franco-German Commonwealth is a supranational union of four nations including Germany, France, Flanders, and Walloon. This unification was confirmed with the Treaty of Berlin. The Franco-German Commonwealth has a population of 157 million citizens. It's new capitol is Brussels. History see History of France see History of Germany Treaty of Berlin Originally, the Treaty of Berlin was supposed to be the culmination of over half a century of diplomacy and agreements, finally unifying the European Union into one giant federation; but this was not to be. The new federation would require the relinquishment of all sovereignty and religion, forcing the removal of national and religious symbols everywhere. All nations within the new federation would be forced to give up their monarchies, a requirement that broke the camel's back in regards to relations with the Netherlands, Norway, Spain, Sweden, and Luxembourg, the countries with monarchs. This also hurt relations with the states in the Commonwealth of Nations, most notably the UK. Too many separate national identities had evolved over many centuries. This resulted in what became known as the EU Civil War, a series of revolts throughout Europe calling for the disbanding of the Union. However, after three years of negotiations by the member states, the Union was reformed as described by the revised Treaty of Berlin. The Franco-German Commonwealth would be at the top of a hierarchy that would govern EU affairs. The rest of the EU member states would be subject to the same status quo as during the earlier years, including usage of the Euro, membership in the free trade zone, and a say in European affairs. The drafters of the treaty eventually decided to experiment with a middle ground between the current European Union and a full-fledged federation. So, France, Belgium, and Germany eventually federated into one state. Government & Politics List of Subdivisions Federal Districts Brussels Federated Captial Region States *Normandy *Bretagne *Alsace *Lorraine *Loire *Aquitaine *East Aquitaine *Paris *Great Sologne *South France *Corsica *Sardina *Martinique *French Guiana *Réunion *Bavaria *Saxony *Hamburg *Rhineland *Bremen *Northwest Prussia Foreign Relations Commonwealth of Nations: After what became known as The Crown Incident, relations between the Franco-German Commonwealth and the Commonwealth of Nations became strained, but not to the point of making the FGC and Commonwealth nations downright despise each other. The relationship is basically just above neutral, not wonderful, and not terrible, basically similar to US/Brazilian relations at the moment. European Union: The Franco-German Commonwealth is the core nation of the European Union, in a new structure instituted through the Treaty of Berlin to supplement the EU with a heirarchy system. The FGC has nuclear weapons and its own military. The other nations in the EU all have their own militaries. United States of America: The Franco-German Commmonwealth and the United States of America have extremely strong bilateral relations. These primarily stem from the bilateral trade/military defense pact that the two nations have with one another. Despite these exceptional relations, most people in the Franco-German Commonwealth view Obama with disdain. They now look back at Iraq and see it as an unfinished job masquaraded as a disaster. The FGC has even invited members of the Bush administration to speak at Congressional meetings. North Korea: Numerous acts of aggression by the North Koreans against their neighbors have led to embargoes and other barriers to diplomacy. Alongside the government's position, basically every citizen in the Franco-German Commonwealth views North Korea with deep disdain. Denmark, Italy, Spain: The Franco-German Commonwealth has great relations with the rest of the European states. Denmark has worked jointly with the Franco-German Commonwealth in issues regarding the North Sea. Italy joined the Franco-German Commonwealth in the invasion of Myanmar, supplying troops to the region. Spain has continued to have good relations with the FGC. ''Baltic states: ''The two nations are currently cooperating in regards to power generation technologies, so as to alleviate dependence on Russian energy exports. Economy The FGC is currently functioning under a "mixed economy," a prosporous capitalist welfare state with a market interwoven with government regulation, in measures like the breakup of corporations with too much power. However, the current movement to further free-up the market by "refining" government's grasp on the economy, known as "Refinist Economics," has picked up momentum in recent years, with the desire to use the neoliberalist philosophy of "opening the floodgates of the economy and letting Laissez-Faire economics dominate," but in a controled fashion. No regulatory/welfare legislation is done away with completely; the government has created a special commitee of financial, ethical, and social experts to go through each piece of legislation and revise them; any recommendations given will be instituted by the governments, with no voting by congress. This was done so any potential special interest groups would have influence in the refinement process. This council would give birth in time to the "Economic Congress," a separate legislative body from the main Congress. Their job is to handle any economic legislation-only those laws which obviously relate to the economy. Budget concerns, for example, still go through the main Congress. Economic Congress is organized in the same way as the main Congress.Anyone who can vote in the main Congressional elections can vote in the Economic Congressional elections; the catch is that only people with PHD's in Economics can run for office. Also, there is are two other types of representative in this Economic Congress-the Ethical and Social. These people must have PHDs in Ethics or Sociology, respectively. As with legislation from the main Congress, the President has the authority to veto any economic legislation. Refinist Reforms complete privatization of all non-military industries removal of welfare from any individual formerly on welfare not attending some form of licensed educational institution, except in cases of age related or disability-related welfare-dependence the formal end of emissions cuts, and end of any global warming/climate change related legislation formal declaration of the Franco-German Commonwealth as a capitalist nation Millon Power Initiative Culture Military The FGC, while still maintaining a military, operates a purely defensive force and has renounced expeditionary actions. Its military, while still one of the world's strongest, is meant solely for deterrence of aggression. List of Development Projects Cayenne Development Project Noumea Development Project Welthauptstadt Germania (a development in French Polynesia for a world city that finishes Germany's trancendence of the Nazi era, including a statue of Abraham and Otto Von Bismarck shaking hands; named after Hitler's desired world capital for the Third Reich) Icarus Project (labeled as top secret, this project is a government funded and overseen effort to find commercial and military applications to military technoligies developed in the past 40 years that have remained secret) Category:Franco-German Commonwealth Category:Regions Category:Member States of the OSF Category:GM'Verse Category:Nations Category:Countries Category:Country Category:Countries on Earth